Wireless sensors (such as, e.g., utility sensors, road traffic sensors, seismic sensors, or the like) are often used to obtain data associated with a particular utility for which the sensor is associated. In many cases, the data is transmitted to an appropriate facility such as, e.g., a billing, calling, or data processing center. Transmission of such data is often accomplished manually, for example, by dispatching a service representative to the sensor location. Such readings are taken and recorded on paper, in a computer or other electronic device, or via another recording method.